Nohara Rin
Nohara Rin (のはら リン) was a chunin-level medical-nin from Konohagakure's Team Minato. Rin would later be force to become the jinchuriki of Isobu, as part of Madara's plot to corrupt Uchiha Obito and join his cause. Since Madara had figured out that Obito had strong feelings for Rin. However since she knew that this was an elaborate scheme by Kirigakure to destroy her village. Rin chose on her own free will, to ultimately sacrifice herself in order to ensure the safety of the people she loved. Background Rin spent her childhood living with her mother. But she also spent her childhood playing alongside her close friend Uchiha Obito, by cheering him on when he struggled. On the day of their entrance into the Ninja Academy, Rin was present when Obito arrived with the ceremony over. She handed him his entrance documents, which he was very thankful for. While being in class, Rin would mostly research about Medical Ninjutsu, but would look at Kakashi from a far away distance. After Kakashi lose his father, Rin watched him spar with Hiruzen. She even praised on how great Kakashi was, and tells him that he did well. During one night Rin and Obito were caught by Kakashi when they were hiding in brushes at his house. During the night, she and Obito learn that Kakashi lives by himself, and are amaze at how good he can cook fish. Rin even tells Kakashi that the fish he cooks is like at the restaurants. The two laugh when Kakashi says he doesn't want to be a cook. The next day after, while being in class with Obito, the two cheer on Kakashi as he fights Guy. Rin was also the first to congratulate Kakashi after he'd graduated from the Ninja academy a year ahead of the rest of his class, since Kakashi having gotten his own Forehead Protector after successfully performing the Kage Bunshin no technique. However she knew that Obito was angry about this and encouraged him that they can do it too, much made him happy. After graduating a few years later, Rin was placed under the jonin tutelage of Namikaze Minato, alongside Obito and Hatake Kakashi. For their final test to become genin, Minato tasked his potential students with taking one of two bells from him in actual combat. While initially, the team attacked Minato independently, with Rin and Obito easily being outmanoeuvred by the older ninja. Kakashi convinced Rin and Obito to work with him, ultimately earning Minato's approval to become his students as they passed the real test; showing team-work. On the teams first major C rank mission, after catching cats thanks to Obito. Their team was to safety guard a foreign ninja to the border. While trying to reach their ally, Rin scolded Obito about talking about Kakashi's father. However the team gets attacked by enemy ninja. Kakashi tells Rin to go on ahead while he stalls the enemies. One of theirs escortees, however, is hit, and falls down from a bridge into a river. Reaching near their destination, one of the escortees thanks Rin and Kakashi, but the other two reveal themselves as traitors and attack their fellow shinobi. Confident that Minato won't be able to reach them in time, the traitors prepare to attack Rin and Kakashi. After being attacked by the two traitorous escortees, Minato and Obito arrive to back up Rin and Kakashi, but one of the two traitors escapes. The last escortee asks Minato to ensure that the scroll is real, as two of them were given scrolls. It is discovered that the scroll was a fake and the other escortee that fell had the other scroll. Obito immediately leaves to save the escortee and the others reluctantly follow. The escortee is found by enemy shinobi and is attacked; however, Obito and Kakashi arrive in time to save him. In the midst of the struggle, one of the pursuers grabs the scroll and they retreat. Team Minato returns the scroll and completes the mission. However, it is discovered that their team was sent as a decoy and that both scrolls were fake. Another group was charged with delivering the scroll to ensure it wouldn't be stolen by enemy ninja. During the team's training sessions, Uzumaki Kushina would regularly join them to help their training. Rin took an especially delight in her visits, by greatly liking the food Kushina would make for them. When she told that she loves her cooking, Kushina grew very attached to the girl. In which Rin would get confuse whenever Kushina would kiss her on the forehead. However she would also see Obito argue with Kushina. When they partook in the Chunin Exams, Rin and Kakashi stood outside the gates of the Forest of Death waiting on Obito to arrive. While in the forest, they are confronted by Maito Gai, Shiranui Genma and Ebisu. Before they could attack as a team, though, she is shocked to see Obito move to attack, but gets knocked down by Guy. She later dressed his wounds and spoke to Obito who professed his pride in his clan, and his dream to be Hokage. She later watched with bated anticipation and cheered as Kakashi fought Guy during the third round of the exams. She was also happy when Obito finally became a Chunin. After Kakashi became a jonin, Rin would concoct a top secret celebration for him much to Obito's dismay due to the fact that Obito had hoped to use the moment to presumably tell Rin that he loved her. During the Third Shinobi War, Team Minato was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. During the mission, Rin was kidnapped by Taiseki during the course of the mission, and Kakko — another one of her captors — attempted to interrogate her using genjutsu to find out if she knew anything about Konoha's war efforts. Rin's will, however, proved too strong and did not break even under the genjutsu. She was later rescued by Kakashi and Obito. Although they succeeded in rescuing her, Obito was crushed in a cave-in caused by Kakko. Before Obito "died" however, he asked Rin to implant his Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye socket to replace the latter's damaged one. Wasting no time, Rin began the procedure immediately, after which, she and Kakashi were forced to flee when enemy reinforcements arrived and continued the cave-in. Minato would later arrive on the scene and defeat the Iwa-nin. After Kakashi had recovered, the team went on to complete their mission and destroy the bridge. In the anime, it was shown that Rin was sent out on a mission with Kakashi and Gai. With their situation looking grim, Guy used himself as a decoy to lead away the Iwagakure shinobi, and Kakashi went after him. Rin later returned with backup from Konoha, which caused the enemy-nin to retreat. However Rin was happy that Kakashi and Gai were not hurt. When the Third Shinobi War was finally over, Rin alongside Kakashi and Minato mourned Obito's death once again by attending a funeral for all the victims that were kill. Some time after the events at Kannabi Bridge, Rin was kidnapped by Uchiha Madara under the guise of Kirigakure's doing, and had Isobu sealed into her. She was also branded with the Puppet-Master Seal and programmed so that the tailed beast could be let loose within Konoha. She was soon rescued by Kakashi. To ensure the retrieval of the tailed beast, various jonin and Anbu-level Kirigakure shinobi were sent to chase after them. Surmising the true reason she was made a jinchuriki, Rin asked Kakashi to kill her in order to protect the village. Though Kakashi refused because he promised Obito that he will protect her. However Rin chose to commit suicide rather than risk Konoha's safety which she achieved by running into intercepting Kakashi's Lightening Cutter, which was meant to hit a Kiri-nin, impaling herself in front of the person she loved just as Obito arrived. However both did not know that Obito saw this. Rin used the last of her strength to whisper Kakashi's name before she died, and fell to the ground after Kakashi removed his arm out of her lifeless body. After the shock had passed, the Kiri-nin decided to retrieve Rin's body in an attempt to reclaim the tailed beast. Rin's death was also responsible for triggering the awakening of the Mangekyo Sharingan in both Obito and Kakashi but while an exhausted Kakashi passed out, Obito who had been watching from the sidelines responded by viciously, and mercilessly slaughtering all the enemy ninja in sight consumed with grief, and rage creating a bloody battlefield with the moon even turning red. Standing there with the corpses all around him, Obito took one look and grimly concluded that he was in Hell. While holding Rin's body, Obito vowed to recreate a world where he and Rin could ultimately be together again. It is unknown what became of Rin's body after she died, but it is presumed that Obito either buried her or that when she and an unconscious Kakashi were discovered by Konoha reinforcements, that her body was taken back to Konoha and buried in the Konoha Cemetery. Since Rin's death, Kakashi would regularly visit her grave, even sharing top-secret intel with her such as Uzumaki Naruto's birth as witnessed by Obito who had snuck back into the village in disguise. In the afterlife, Rin would her spend her time always watching Obito, just as she assured him long ago. She would also patiently waited for Obito to one day join her. Personality Rin was a sweet and friendly girl who cared deeply for her comrades as well as her village. She often played the role of peacemaker during Obito and Kakashi's many spats while remaining objective. Rin was also an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to learn as well as use high-level medical ninjutsu at such a young age. She proved to be perceptive under stress as seen in when she thought Obito had died and after being captured by the Kiri shinobi, she concluded that she should not return to Konoha or the village would be attacked. Rin was a devoted person as seen in her unwillingness to abandon Obito even when her own life was in great peril. She had a very strong will, as even though under what seemed to be the harshest of genjutsu, she would not break. While Obito had romantic feelings for her, Rin did not share them, instead having romantic feelings for Kakashi which were revealed only shortly after Obito was incapacitated during the cave in. Nevertheless, Rin cared very deeply for Obito and was willing to always help him in almost anything, either by treating his wounds or giving him moral support. She was one of the first people to acknowledge him as a person and a ninja. She was even confident that he would one day become Hokage as she was always supporting his dream, and hoped to be beside him if it happen. She was also deeply saddened when Obito was incapacitated during the cave in and she mourned his presumed death. Rin also never seemed to become disappointed or angry at Obito for his actions after her death, and assured him that despite never fulfilling his promise to her, she knew he did his best. Rin was also very dedicated to her village and willingly sacrificed her own life to protect it rather than risk playing a major part in its potential destruction. Appearance Rin was an young girl of fair skin and average height. Her most distinguishing traits were her brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and matching-colored eyes. She also had two rectangular, purple markings on each of her cheeks. As a Ninja Academy student, she wore a simple outfit consisting of a light-colored blouse with a bow tied in the middle and a simple, sleeveless haori. As a genin, wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore a navy blue Konoha forehead protector, black sandals, and red stockings that stopped at her thighs. While on missions, Rin carried around a backpack instead of a pouch containing her equipment. She also wore a small, red bracelet on her right wrist although it should be noted that the bracelet itself is visible in the anime, it is also visible in a few pages of the Naruto manga. In the anime, during her mission with Kakashi and Might Guy, she wore the standard Konoha flak jacket over her light-colored outfit and shuriken-patterned apron skirt. Abilities As a chunin and medical-nin, Rin was a fairly competent kunoichi. Her will was also incredibly strong as she was able to resist leaking any information when under Kakko's genjutsu. In the anime, Rin showed at least basic taijutsu skill during her genin test against Minato. Medical Ninjutsu As a medical-nin, Rin's primary duty on missions was to give support to her team-mates which she did with great aptitude and was even able to teach her team-mates basic first aid. Despite her age, she displayed great skill with medical ninjutsu, able being chosen to for a high-ranking mission in the Third Shinobi World War. During which, she successfully implant Obito's left Sharingan into Kakashi's damage eye socket in a short period of time and with only basic medical tools given the dire circumstances the team was in at the time. Natural Transformation Rin was able to use the nature transformations of Fire, Water and Yang Release. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Infinite Tsukuyomi arc Following Obito's death at the hands of Otsutsuki Kaguya, he arrived in the afterlife where Rin greeted him. Rin told Obito that she had been waiting for him and Kakashi. Apologizing for taking so long and getting lost along the way, Obito told her that a lot of things had happened since then, as she reached out her hand. Filled with guilt, Obito tried to tell her that he failed his promise of becoming Hokage. However, Rin assured Obito that it was okay because he tried his very hardest. Taking Obito's hand, Rin told the young Uchiha that up to this day, she was always watching over him, and asked him to come with her to the other side. Before departing though, Obito asked Rin to wait a little bit longer, wanting to meet Kakashi one last time and give him a fighting chance. Rin teased Obito that despite the two boys' petty fights and arguments, they were still the closest of friends, much to her amusement at Obito's embarrassment. Stating she'll wait for him, Rin watched on as Obito teleported to the living world to support Kakashi, and later returned to the afterlife with Rin after Kaguya's defeat. Film Apearance Naruto Shippuuden movie 3 Rin appears in a flashback by giving Kakashi his Sharingan eye. Legacy Rin's death had a huge impact on her friends. Initially, it caused both Kakashi and Obito, who survived the cave-in and watched the events unfold from afar, to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan in their respective eyes and ultimately caused Obito to exact revenge by killing all the enemy ninja in sight while sparing Kakashi. In the anime, Kakashi developed post-traumatic stress disorder from killing Rin, suffering many nightmares of her death (which would persist in adulthood), with one of them consisting of the impaled Rin whispering Kakashi's name before angrily yelling it, which awoke Kakashi and left him extremely terrified and guilt-ridden. Since Rin's death, Kakashi would regularly visit her grave to clean her tombstone and leave her flowers, even sharing top-secret intel with her such as Uzumaki Naruto's birth, while being unaware that Obito was hiding. Rin's death, much like the deaths of every person dear to him, affected Kakashi but more so than usual since Rin had loved Kakashi and had also used him to kill her with his own hands. Even on the verge of death himself during Pain's invasion on Konoha, Kakashi lamented on how he failed to protect Rin and said he was going to see her alongside the rest of their team. When her death was brought up much later, Kakashi was visibly stunned, to the point of being unable to move. Rin's death had an even deeper impact on Obito. The site of Rin's corpse shattered Obito's idealism and drove him into embracing his clan's Curse of Hatred, growing to hate reality itself for allowing such a system to permit senseless deaths. Rin's death also served as the motivation for Obito to carry out Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan — to create a new world where heroes did not have to stand over graves and make pitiful excuses. Obito even claimed that Rin was the only light in his life. Ultimately, despite the dark path he ended up taking - Obito was in a way able to fulfill the promise he made to Rin when he gave his life to protect Naruto, who would prove crucial in the sealing of Otsutsuki Kaguya, meaning Obito's act of sacrifice indirectly saved the world - just as he promised Rin all those years ago. Overall, Rin died a loyal shinobi to her village, despite being kidnapped and made a jinchuriki in an attempt to wreak chaos on Konoha by Kiri. She chose to die, by choosing to commit suicide rather than risk bringing destruction to her home. Thus strongly exemplifying the Will of Fire inherited by the generation of Konoha shinobi. Video Games Nohara Rin appears in and is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shinobi Collection *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution Quotes Relationships 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Uchiha Obito' Uchiha Obito was Rin's childhood friend. Even before entering in the Ninja Academy, Obito had romantic feelings for Rin. Therefore he tried to use any means, particularly training relentlessly to enhance his abilities, so he can impress her. Rin was the only person who truly believed in Obito about becoming the Hokage and changing the world for the better. When Obito failed in something, Rin was quick to cheer him up and encourage him to try again until he succeeded. Although Obito's actions made it clear to their peers and even Minato that he was in love with her, Rin was oblivious and though of him as a dear friend. Upon meeting Kakashi, Rin developed a crush on him, which distracted her even more from recognizing Obito's feelings for her, but she still cared deeply for Obito. 'Namikaze Minato' 'Uzumaki Kushina' Rin was able to get along with Kushina, as she admire how the older women's cooking. 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Maito Gai' 'Ebisu' 'Shiranui Genma' 'Yuhi Kurenai' 'Sarutobi Asuma' 'Mitarashi Anko' 'Aburame Shibi' 'Gekko Hayate' 'Namiashi Raido' 'Tatami Iwashi' 'Kotetusu Hagane' 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' 'Taiseki' 'Kakko' 'Uchiha Madara' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' (Mother/possibly dead) *'Unnamed Father' (Father/possibly dead) *'Namikaze Minato' (Sensei/dead) *'Hatake Kakashi' (Teammate & Love Interest) *'Uchiha Obito' (Childhood Best Friend & 2nd Teammate) Trivia * Rin makes a cameo before her actual introduction in chapter 122 and Naruto episode 72 during a flashback of the Third Hokage, and on the cover of chapter 16. *The name Rin (リン) can have various meanings, such as "dignified", "severe", or "cold". Her last name Nohara (のはら) means "field". According to the databook(s): *Her birthday was November 15, & her bloodtype was A. *Rin's favorite food was strawberries. While her least favorite was tsukudani. *Her favorite word was "friendship" (友愛). *Her hobby was collecting shells. *She is the first jinchuriki shown dying before having her tailed beast extracted. *The first member of Team Minato to officially get kill. While Minato is the second and Obito being the last. *It's unknown if the purple patches on her face are birthmarks. Rin has many similarities with Haruno Sakura. *Both are skilled medical ninja, and would try to keep their team from drifting apart. *Both would always take care of the Uchiha's injuries the most. (For Rin : Obito. Whereas for Sakura : Sasuke) *Both would also take care of the non Uchiha's injuries the less. (For Rin : Kakashi. Whereas for Sakura : Naruto) *Both would always admire the prodigy for their skills, including that both girls would also try to get their attention. (For Rin : Kakashi. Whereas for Sakura : Sasuke) *Both would always try to stop their teammates from arguing. (For Rin : she would settle it gently without violence whenever it comes to Kakashi mocking Obito. Whereas for Sakura : she would settle it angrily with violence by hitting Naruto whenever he mocks Sasuke) *Both would pair up with someone that they love during a mission. (For Rin : Kakashi. Whereas for Sakura : Sasuke) *Both would cheer for their team during the Chunin Exams. (For Rin : she would cheer for Obito out loud, but would silently cheer for Kakashi. Whereas for Sakura : she would cheer for both of her teammates out loud) *Both admired their teammates dream to become Hokage, and gave them support. (For Rin : Obito. Whereas for Sakura : Naruto) *Also both would cheer for the prodigy to win their sparing match, but would feel bad when the weakest were teased after losing against them in the Ninja Academy. (For Rin : she would cheer for Kakashi, but would feel bad for Obito being laugh at by the other kids. Whereas for Sakura : she would cheer for Sasuke, but would feel bad for Naruto being teased by Hibachi) *Both would speak to their best friend while sitting on a bench when they weren't with their love interest. (For Rin : she encouraged Obito whenever he got depress about Kakashi. Whereas for Sakura : it was Naruto who cheered her up whenever she got depress about Sasuke) After hearing their teammates speech this makes themg happy again. *Both would sometimes refer to their teacher as sensei. (For Rin : Minato. Whereas for Sakura : Kakashi) *Both would cheer up someone from the Uchiha clan. (However Rin is more successful at this, whereas Sakura is not) *Both admire the fact that their weakest teammate trains hard to keep up with the prodigy. (For Rin : she like that Obito wants to surpass Kakashi. Whereas for Sakura : she likes that Naruto wants to be at Sasuke's level) *Both were clueless that cared about them the most, in which they decide to remain friends with them. (For Rin : Obito. Whereas for Sakura : Naruto) The only difference is Rin remains with Obito because Kakashi is the soul survivor of their team. Whereas Sakura is successful with this, due to Naruto having feelings for Hinata. *Both were always saved by their first teammate the most the most, which made their second teammate become jealous that their female teammate was paying more attention to their rival. (For Rin : she was saved by Kakashi the most, which made Obito jealous. Whereas for Sakura : she was saved by Naruto the most, which made Sasuke jealous) *Both became heartbroken after losing their other teammate. (For Rin : it was Obito when he seemingly dies. Whereas for Sakura : it was Sasuke when he defects from Konoha) *Both try to keep their remaining teammate from having a heavy burden after they lost their other teammate. (For Rin : she made sure Kakashi didn't blame himself for losing Obito. Whereas for Sakura : she made sure Naruto didn't blame himself about losing Sasuke) *Both were giving someone as a replacement teammate after they lose their other teammate. (For Rin : Guy. Whereas for Sakura : Sai) *Both confess their love to their teammate. (For Rin : she confess her love to Kakashi when she committed suicide by running into his Lighten Cutter. Whereas for Sakura : she confessed her love to Sasuke when he defected from Konoha) *Both made amends with their love interest, which made them spend the rest of their life with them. (For Rin : she spends the rest of her life with Obito while they are dead. Whereas for Sakura : she spends the rest of her life with Sasuke while being alive) Rin also has some similarities with Hyuga Hinata. *Both have a family, and had short hair during their childhood. *Both are kind but can get angry. *Both are medical ninja. *Both specialize in taijutsu. *Both prefer to settle arguments gently and calmly without using violence. *Both are not obsessed fangirls, and focused on their studies at the Ninja Academy. *Both admire their friends' dream to become Hokage. *Both never neglect or shunned their friend for being an orphan. *Both would watch their friend train in the rain without them even knowing, and would encourage them. *Both care for their home village, and their love ones. *Both like something sweet. (For Rin : strawberries. Whereas for Hinata : cinnamon rolls) *Both have a childhood friend that they got along with. (For Rin : Obito. Whereas for Hinata : Naruto) *Both would feel bad when their friend got teased. (For Rin : seeing Obito get laugh at by their classmates. Whereas for Hinata : seeing Naruto get erased by Hibachi) *Both would smile whenever they talked to their friend. (However Rin wouldn't blush around Obito. Whereas Hinata would blush whenever she smiled at Naruto) *Both mourn the lost of a love one. (For Rin : Obito. Whereas for Hinata : Neji) *Both fought during war. (However Rin dies during the war. Whereas Hinata survived the war) *Both would watch over their friend from the shadows to make sure he didn't go down a dark path. (However Rin fails since Obito saw her get kill. Whereas Hinata is successful as she does this with Naruto after Neji dies) *Both make amends with their friend, after they stop a major battle. (For Rin : she makes amends with Obito after the battle with Kaguya. Whereas for Hinata : she makes amends with Naruto after the battle with Toneri) *Both spend the rest of their life with their friend after the Fourth Shinobi War ends. (For Rin : she spends the rest of life with Obito while being dead. Whereas for Hinata : she marries Naruto a few months after meeting Toneri) *Both are voiced by Stephanie Sheh. The only difference is that Rin is voiced by Haruhi Nanao in Japanese. Whereas Hinata is voiced by Nana Mizuki. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Haruhi Nanao (2009 – Present) *'English' : Stephanie Sheh (2013 – Present) All information on Nohara Rin is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rin_Nohara Gallery 10247203 629860157108855 7194805975211554112 n.png|Team Minato 1456505 706806546011131 2007984606 n.jpg|Rin at her Ninja Academy entrance ceremony. 10153663 621804774581060 21239683114118910 n.png|Rin with Minato and Kakashi. 10262144 621805097914361 8380528368852977923 n.png|Rin after hearing Obito's one true goal. 10154209 621805161247688 3929526988282053212 n.png|Rin with Kakashi and Obito as her teammates. 10306172 621857051242499 5152807617682099894 n.png|Rin and Obito battling Minato. 1959423 621951231233081 347385474783284315 n.png|Rin and her teammates showing teamwork. 1922441 621856901242514 3594778574001939736 n.png|Rin after she passes Minato's Bell Test. 960259 706808579344261 1551203117 n.jpg|Rin happy that her plan will be complete. 1527006 706808822677570 442065598_n.jpg|Rin trying to break up the fight between Kakashi and Obito. [10352567 629878860440318 7923623689189310775 n.png|Rin and her teammates with her sensei. 1461069 706809969344122 768707737 n.jpg|Rin about to free from a genjutsu by Kakashi. 522417 575579799177268 1289861526 n.jpg|Rin at Obito's side while Kakashi is fighting in a battle. 1509746 706811412677311 105751386 n.jpg|Kakashi and Rin are force to leave Obito behind. 1979627 744103652281420 433355070 n.png|Rin in a vision by Obito. 1912212 744103065614812 1237687357 n.png|Kakashi and Rin in a vision by Obito. Pic594.jpg|Rin's death in a vision being seen by Obito as he mistakes it for an illusion. 1601368 578605908874657 1548395215 n.jpg|Rin's death 1535536 578605915541323 583919389 n.jpg|Rin saying Kakashi's name as she dies from Implanting herself with his Chidori. 1724405 582746061820265 142535161 n.png|Rin in a vision by Kakashi. Rin-gets-angry-at-kakashi.jpg|An angry Rin in a vision by Kakashi. 10271515 629883353773202 2020050119738194419 n.png|Rin with Obito and Minato in a vision by Kakashi.